Forever True
by SongBirdNerd14
Summary: This is actually based on my real life experience, but with Vampires, which is more exciting. Tasmin detests Tyler. because of the way he acts. But nothing can stop destiny, right? Please read and review... I dont own the night world.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Quad assembly had just ended but the grade eights were told to stay knew why. It was to put the top 5 academic learners from each class in a new class. The 'H' class. Tasmin was in it. She was number two in her old class.

Mrs. Ferreira had just finished calling out the class list for the new class and everyone got up to go to first period when Naomi, Tasmin's frenemy came up to her and said, " Tas! Shame for you man. I would totally hate to be in your class if it weren't for that fine, gorgeous guy."

Typical. Naomi spent most of her time talking to boys.

"What guy, Naomi?"

"OMG Tas! You see? You spend all your time with your nose in books; you don't notice the better things in life, like Tyler Redfern for example."

Great, who the hell was Tyler Redfern?

"Well, where is he Naomi?"

"His absent today. I better head to class. Bye Tas. See you at break."

"Bye," muttered Tasmin.

The first two days in her new class was awesome. Tasmin had more friends in this class than her old one. Misha and Tracey-Leigh were always making her laugh, and she had even started talking like them.

During English, on the third day, someone said Tyler Redfern was in school but in his old class.

"I'll go call him, ma'am," offered Tasmin, just wanting to see what this guy looked liked.

"Sure, Tasmin. Go ahead," replied Mrs. Kamper

Tasmin climbed the stairs to the class above Mrs. Kamper's. She knocked and waited; she could hear laughter from inside the class. Her friend, the other Tracey-Lee; Tracey-Leigh's 'twin' opened the door for her.

Tasmin said, "Sorry to bother you ma'am, but I'm looking for Tyler Redfern. His actually in the 'H' class."

The teacher said, "Tyler, you've been promoted. Hopefully you'll be better behaved."

Tasmin turned her head to look at him for the first time and she felt a pang in her stomach. It was like sparks or butterflies, but stronger. She shook the feeling away and thought, _his cute._

"We're at Mrs. Kamper's class now," said Tasmin and without a backward glance she walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize I don't own.

This chapter is dedicated to Cha-Cha-123-Cha-Cha

**Chapter 2**

Tasmin's POV

I walked back into Mrs. Kamper's class and for some reason, Misha and Tracey-Leigh came running towards me; screaming. I managed to get them to stop screaming. They both started talking at once. Misha began, "Tasmin! Did you see him? How absolutely…" Tracey-Leigh cut her short and finished the sentence for her," gorgeous is he?"

"You guys are obsessed," said Tasmin,"give the poor guy some space."

The day had finally come to an end, quad assembly was over and I was looking for my other half. No, not a boy, but my best friend Jenny Williams. Jenny and I were friends from the first day of grade 1. We fit perfectly like two puzzle pieces or two halves of a broken heart.

"Hey Tasmin," said Jenny, "how was your day?"

"Jenny! Where the hell were you? I needed to talk to you during break."

"Sorry sweetie, you know my class. We had detention, as usual. What do you wanna talk to me about?"

I could tell Jenny anything, and she would listen quietly and then pretend to be my Dr. Phil.

"Okay," I began in a whisper, "do you see that guy standing there on the flowerbox?"

"Ooh la la, that super cute one. Yeah I see him why?"

"His in my class. His name is Tyler Redfern, and I called him today but when I saw him something happened to me inside. Like a floating feeling."

"Hmmmm so you were on cloud nine. I think it was love at first sight."

"I definitely do not love him."

"Omg! His brother is Jason Redfern. The one in grade 9." I had a confused look on my face, so she rolled her eyes and sighed and said, "The one who's dating Kamiah Adams."

"Oh," I said. Kamiah and Katrina Adams were twins in grade 9 who were seriously popular. Before I had even started high school I heard all about them, so I went to high school expecting to see twins who looked like supermodels. Ha! I was let down. They had bags under their eyes and patches on their skin. The only good thing they had going for them was their long legs. I looked into my best friends hazel eyes and thought, _goodness Jenny we're so much prettier._ Jenny had light brown hair cut in a bob and small almond shaped eyes. I, on the other hand, had long, black, curly hair with two blonde streaks that were originally purple, and I had big grey-blue eyes.

"Come on Jen, my mom's gunna swear me if I'm late again."

So guys, if you're confused about anything, lemme know.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: ** anything you recognize I don't own.

This chapter is dedicated to Edwards Stupid Lamb 1918 for her sweet reviews.

**Chapter 3**

Tasmin's POV

The weekend had finally arrived, but I didn't have any plans. After all, school just started. I decided to spend the day chilling at home. My parents were going out with their friends for dinner, so I had to baby-sit my sisters, Amy and Meenah; I didn't mind, they weren't naughty at all. Everyone says they look like me, except they don't have curly hair. Amy's got short straight hair in a bob and Meenah has shoulder-length wavy hair. But I was bored out of my head and as per damn usual, there was nothing interesting on TV. I was in my room, listening to _Chris Brown, Crawl, _when Meenah said,

"Tassy, you've got a call."

"Who is it Meenah?"

"I dunno, sounded like a boy."

"Kay thanks." I thought it was my best guy bud Shaquille who called in for his weekly three hour chat.

I lifted up the receiver, "Hello…"

No reply. I was hearing something like Darth Vader breathing.

"Whoa dude, this is not _When a Stranger Calls_, if you gotta say anything, say it."

Still no reply. I put the receiver down. That was just too weird for, I mean like who does that?

"Meenah!" I called for her.

"Yeah, Tas I'm in my room."

"Meenah, what did the voice sound like?"

"What are you talking about? What voice Tasmin?"

"The person who phoned now, the one who asked to talk to me."

"Well I dunno," she trailed off, "it was probably just a prank call Tas, you stress too much."

I smiled and said, "you're right, I'm stressing unnecessarily. Go to bed sweetie, its late now."

"Kay, goodnight."

Meenah was halfway in her bed when the phone rang again. I nearly jumped from shock but I was running to answer it.

I lifted the receiver hesitantly, "Hello," I said.

There was a lot of noise on the other end.

"Tasmin! You will never believe who I just saw," it was Jenny. I sighed in relief.

"Jenny! OMG, you nearly gave me a heart attack. Who did you see?"

"Why did I give you a heart attack? Are you okay? You sound scared."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Some freak show just pranked me like two minutes ago and it was totally weird. So I'm kinda paranoid at the moment."

"OMW, pranking is so cliché. And FYI you're always paranoid."

"Whatever," I said rolling my eyes, "who did you see?"

"Jason and Tyler Redfern."

"Wait, Jenny, where are you? There's a lot of noise on your end of the line."

"I'm at Sandton. My mom wanted to go out for supper and they were at the Food Court and they saw me and they both smiled."

I could practically hear Jenny smiling on the other end.

"Seriously Jenny? You're just like Misha and the Tracey's. Anyway I gotta make sure my sisters are asleep. Bye."

"Bye-bye."

I put the receiver down. Again.

Tyler's POV

I stood by the phone for a while after she put it down. I just needed to hear her voice. It practically sent my heart soaring. If only I had the guts to talk to her, to just say something.

"Tyler? Tyler John Redfern? Where are you? Your uncle and aunt are here," said my mom. I walked away from the phone, because, after all Uncle Morgead and Aunt Jez were here. I rolled my eyes at the thought.

"Uncle Morgead! Aunt Jez! How're you keeping?" I asked.

"It's so great to see you again Tyler. I've missed you," said my aunt.

I plopped down on the couch next to my sister Alice. What was said for the rest of their visit, I didn't catch at all? My thoughts were consumed of her. After they left, Alice called me into her room.

She began, "So Tyler, what's her name?"

I was shocked, I didn't think anyone realized already. But my sister happened to be very observant.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I replied, saying each word very slowly.

"You know very well what I'm talking about, Tyler Redfern. This girl you're in love and I bet you think she's your soulmate," Alice was now pacing up and down her room, shaking her head. She carried on talking, "Do you know what hurts the most? That you won't even tell me, but you know that I'm the one that'll understand."

She didn't stop talking, "I've been there remember?"

She was on the verge of hyperventilation now.

"I'm sorry Alice," was all I had to say.

She shook her waist long red hair out of her face-she inherited that from Aunt Jez-and sat on her bed. I sat down next to her and she put her head on my shoulder. My siblings and I didn't look alike at all. In fact you wouldn't even think we were related. Alice had pinned straight red hair and green eyes, she was also taller than me and Jason. And Jason had blonde hair, just like my dad, and he had brown eyes. I, on the other hand, had curly black hair and ever-colour changing eyes.

"I know what it's like Tyler, when you see your soulmate for the first time. It's like the whole world stops and it's only you two that exist. Ask Jason, he would know as well. Remember how he described it when he met Kamiah last year? It's different for everybody sweetheart."

There was silence for a while.

I started to talk, "her name is Tasmin Leah Daniels. She is the most gorgeous being ever. She's got long, curly black hair and big blue-grey eyes. She's super intelligent and amazingly talented. We're in this 'H' class together but she doesn't even notice me." I sighed.

Alice gave me a one-armed hug, and smiled.

"Tyler, what do you think? Is she your soulmate?"

"Yeah," I mumbled.

"Then everything will work out fine, kay?"

"Kay," I said and smiled, "so how's Zack doing, Alice?"

"Oh great", she said and I could see she relaxed now, "we're still deciding what university would be great for both of us. C'mon lil bro lets go hunting."

Belonging to the Night World and practically being vampire royalty had its benefits. I just couldn't wait to see Tasmin on Monday. And with that last thought I followed my sister out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Night World or anything else you recognize, sadly.

**Chapter 4**

Tasmin's POV

I could barely keep my eyes open in Arts and Culture on Monday morning. Ms. Nel was just going on and on about shading and my eyes was just closing and opening. I didn't get any sleep the night before. I was up all night, tossing and turning.

Some voice was calling me in the distance, _Tasmin, Tasmin Daniels._

I lifted my head up with a start and looking straight at me was Ms. Nel.

She said, "Well Ms. Daniels, did you enjoy your nap?" her big eyes staring at me in disbelief, "Can I please see your drawing?"

Everyone was looking at me with grins on their faces and I could feel the blood rising to my cheeks.

"Sure ma'am," I said and I pulled it out from under my file. I was quite happy with the work I had done on my drawing. Art was in my blood. My mom's an artist/pre-school teacher.

Ms. Nel smiled at me and said, "Good work Tasmin. But please pay attention in class."

I groaned and put my head back on my desk.

Tyler's POV

The only person that could make that horrible uniform look good was her. She looked so cute when she blushed. I sighed and tried to carry on with my drawing. Lucky for me, the bell rang. Oh, how I detested Art. I packed all my stuff and I was halfway out the door when Ms. Nel called me.

"Ah Mr. Redfern," she said and wiped her glasses, "now I'm not going to beat around the bush. In order to be in this academic class, you've got to average 70% in each subject. Now your Art and Culture marks are not good enough. Have you considered extra lessons?"

_Extra lessons,_ I thought,_ hell I couldn't stand this class as it is, now I have to take double of it._

She continued in her heavy Afrikaans accent, "I understand that you might be more comfortable with a fellow student helping you."

"Yes ma'am," I said.

"Why don't you ask Ms. Daniels to help you? I'm sure she would be happy to help."

Just at the mention of her name, it seemed that I was sucked into a void.

"Yes ma'am. I will ask her, but what if she does not agree to it?"

"Oh Tasmin's a doll. She always wants to do something like this for the extra merits."

"Of course ma'am. I'll try my hardest to stay in this class."

She smiled her old lady smile and said, "oh and Tyler," she scribbled something down, "you're late for your next class. You'll need this. Now off with you. Have a great day."

I mumbled a quick, "you too ma'am."

My heart was in my toes. I was going to have to ask her for extra Art lessons. I shook my head at the thought. I didn't want her to think I was incompetent enough to need extra Art lessons. I could barely look at her without having heart palpitations. I was practically shaking. I needed to talk to someone, but Alice would be at school. I decided to take a chance and phone home to talk to my dad. It rang and nobody answered. I was secretly relieved. I got voicemail and my mom's voice, _"Hi you've reached Ash, Mary-Lynnette, Alice, Jason and Tyler Redfern. We're not her right now. Leave a message and we'll get back to you."_

I sighed and walked to my next class.

Tasmin's POV

I was so glad when the bell rang. I needed some fresh air. I raced out of that class like my life depended on it. When I was out the door, I sucked in a deep breath and tried to calm my senses. Someone tapped me on my back. It was Misha.

"You okay?" she asked with a look of sincere worry on her face.

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks. I just felt suffocated after a while," I faked a smile and walked up the stairs with my crazy buddies, not paying attention to a word they said.

"So Tasmin, I was thinking. Do you wanna go to the ice rink this weekend?" asked Tracey-Leigh.

"Uhm gosh. Sorry, no I'm going to a game lodge with my family from Mauritius. They're visiting for the long weekend."

"Oh," she said and smiled, "what are you gunna wear for cultural day on Friday?"

"Well I wanna dress like a hippie. My mom bought me this new dress and I've got the perfect shoes to go with it. What about you?"

"You'll totally pull the hippie look off Tas. As for me, I'm gunna dress like a hip-hop dancer. Misha, Tracey-Lee and I are kinda doing it as a theme thing."

"Sounds cool," I said and drifted off.

"Hello gorgeous," said another voice. I looked up into eyes that seemed silvery.

If you're confused about anything, please tell me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **anything you recognize I don't own.

**Chapter 5**

Tasmin's POV

It was Tyler. My heart skipped a beat.

"Hi," I managed to choke out. He slid into the seat next to me.

"Listen, I wouldn't ask this unless it wasn't absolutely necessary. Ms. Nel thinks I could use the extra help in Art, and she wanted me to ask you," he said.

"Uh yeah. I'd be happy to help, just tell Ms. Nel I want my merits," I said, chuckling, "when are you free to practice?"

"How 'bouts every day during second break in the library, starting from today? I just wanna work on it 'til the cycle test next week. Cool?"

"Awesome."

He winked at me and walked away to take his seat in front of Misha.

"So," said Tracey-Leigh with a goofy grin on her face, "what was that all about?"

"O he just needs some extra art help," I said like I couldn't care less, "so I'm helping him every day during second break until the test next Friday."

"Tracey-Leigh," I began and changed my tone to a hushed whisper, "is it just me or is he staring at me?"

"Lemme check," she turned around, "I hate to break it you Tasmin, but yeah he is. And he didn't even see me looking at him. He must be in a real dwaal."

"OMG, do you know how compelled you feel when he looks into your eyes. It's like you've got no choice but to look back. And when you do look back, it's like you're sucked in. Oh I think I'm going mad," I felt my head to see if I'm okay.

"Tasmin, are you serious? It's so obvious he likes you. Use this extra Art as an opportunity to have a little fun. I mean, the last time you dated was…?" she asked. I made a face.

"I don't have time to date," I replied, "I'm busy all the time with academics, guitar, piano and vocal lessons, drama society, tennis and athletics, and now extra tutoring. When will I be able to go out on a date, let alone have a relationship?"

She pinched my cheeks, "oh a relationship is just what you need, and especially one with a hunk like him."

I rolled my eyes and continued my work.

Alice's POV

I was waiting for my soulmate to meet me by the embankment. Zack Brown meant the world to me. He had even changed schools just so we could be together. The day I met him, everything changed in my world.

It was at the mall, in my favourite store, ready to pay for my purchase and I looked up into brown eyes. Zack was my cashier. I dropped what I was holding and ran out of the shop. I would turn around while I ran and see a silver thread; coming from the direction of the shop. I stopped running when I got outside. I was panting, and he handed me a bottle of water. He caught up with me and he could see the confusion on my face. I was a vampire. I ran with super speed. How on earth did he catch up with me, unless? I whispered, looking straight at him, "Vampire."

He shook his head and said, "Shapeshifter."

He could shape shift into an eagle. He took my hand and we walked blissfully into our little forever.

My family had been affected by me finding my soulmate. My mom was ecstatic. My dad, not so much. But I was his only daughter and therefore his favourite child. He accepted Zack with open arms. Not long after I found Zack, Jason started high school and met Kamiah, who happened to be a witch. The best part was I didn't break any Night World laws with Zack, and Jason didn't break any laws with Kamiah. That's why I was worried for Tyler. Tasmin was human; the Night World people would be after him and her. But Circle Daybreak was on our side and this was the kinda thing we fight for.

Tyler's POV

I was rushing through the crowd to get to the library. _Why did Jason have to be such a pain,_ I thought to myself, _if it weren't for him I would've been at the library before her._

I opened the door and greeted the librarian who was reading the school newsletter. She nodded at me and carried on reading. I spotted Tasmin at a desk on the other side; she was laying out all her pencils and stuff. I walked up to her and sat down. She didn't look up but she said, "Hello Tyler," and then she looked up and smiled.

"Hey, so where do we begin?"

"I was thinking you should start by drawing a plain white object. So its gunna be white on white and that'll help with your shading."

"Okay," I replied.

"Here," she tossed me something, "it's a golf ball. I took it from Ms. Nel. You have to return it to her, kay. Now I want you to enlarge it and focus on the shades. Just draw the shape and shade its outline today, we'll carry on with the actual golf ball tomorrow. Begin now."

"Tasmin what are you gunna do?"

"I'm gunna practice as well. I'm not perfect you know," she said sarcastically.

_Oh yes you are,_ I thought.

She took out her sketch pad and spent the rest of the break drawing and humming to herself.

Tasmin's POV

_Oh well, _I thought while I was looking at myself in the mirror,_ maybe I should add a belt. This dress is too long._

"Tasmin Leah," called my mom, I hated it when she used both my names, "you're going to be late if you don't hurry up." She was outside already. I dashed out of my room and into the kitchen. I grabbed a muffin and I was out the door.

The school looked so colourful for a change. Not a green blazer in sight. _This is going to be an interesting day,_ I thought and jumped out the car.

I walked to the main quad, where all my friends would be. Jenny ran up to me. She looked spectacular in her Chinese dress.

"Morning Tasmin," she said, "did we have a good sleep last night?"

"Looking amazing Jenny, you could pass for Chinese."

"Thanks," she said, laughing, "I love your hair. It completes the look."

The bell rang.

"I'll see you at break Jenny."

School went by very quickly that day. Before I knew it, it was break and we were all taking pictures for Facebook.

"I'm so exhausted," said my buddy Shaquille as he sat down next to me on the flowerbox.

"Gummy bears?" I offered him. He shook his head.

"Believe it or not, I don't wanna take any more photos," said Jenny sitting on my other side; eating all my gummy bears.

"There's a shock," said Shaquille, rolling his eyes.

"Tasmin, I gotta use the bathroom," said Jenny, "come with me?"

I nodded. We both got up and left Shaquille with the empty gummy bear packet.

"I apologize Jenny, but do you mind if I steal your friend for a little while?" asked Tyler. Jenny was dumbstruck. She shook her head and said, "No, not at all. I, uh, I'll see you later Tasmin," and she walked into the bathroom.

That left me alone with him in the alley behind the girl's bathroom.

He strode up to me and lifted my chin up. I couldn't do anything to stop him; not that I wanted to. I froze.

He brought his lips close to mine and kissed me.

It was then that I knew I was in love with Tyler Redfern

I would like to say that Afrikaans is one of the main languages in South Africa (where I live, btw)

We speak a lot of lingo here, its called sleng. 'Dwaal' means like a daydream thing.

So that's what I thought you might be confused about, just thought I'd clear it up.

Lol thanks again for all the reviews… Keep 'em coming

-xHx-


	6. Just A Note

Hey guys

Just a note…

I went back to school today, sad, spring breaks over

So its gunna take longer to update

Bear with me please

Thanks

Halima

-xHx-

P.S please lemme know what you think should happen now.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognize, sadly.

**Chapter 6**

Tyler's POV

I just walked away after I kissed her. Well, it wasn't a walk; it was more of a strut. I could still feel her emotions-surprised, blown-away, confused, happiness. I walked straight to the flowerbox; I would find all my 'friends' there, and I needed to find Alice. But, being the awesome sister she is, she found me. She walked right up to me and motioned with her fingers to follow her. Before I had the chance to say anything, she began, "So how was it?" she said without any hesitation.

"Alice, how do you even know?"

"The way you're walking," she replied calmly, my heart; on the other hand was racing.

"Oh."

"Yeah," she was getting impatient now, "so tell me."

"I dunno how to explain, I could feel what she felt and…" I trailed off.

"Oh Tyler," she hugged me, "I'm so happy for you. I told you it would all work out."

"Thanks Alice," I mumbled, "I dunno what I would do without you."

Tasmin's POV

I practically floated back to the girl's bathroom. Jenny was waiting for me outside, with her hands folded.

'Tasmin, I saw Tyler walking back like five minutes ago. What took you so long?"

I was twirling my hair with my left hand and looking into space and then Jenny snapped me out of it.

"Yo! Are you okay Tas?"

"Aha," I replied, "never been better."

"I need details," she said and she could see the shock on my face. She started to laugh, "Oh c'mon. Did you think I wouldn't know? You're on cloud 9 right now so something must've happened with Tyler."

"Jenny," I said, putting my arm around her, "Have I told you how much I love you?"

…..

The long weekend was such a pain. I didn't have any fun with my family at the game lodge 'cause a certain someone was on my mind. My mom didn't notice. She just thought my attitude was 'cause of PMS.

I jumped out of bed on Wednesday morning. I got to see Tyler again today and the thought sent my heart soaring.

I was singing in the shower, something I haven't done since I started Grade 8.

"Morning momma. How did you sleep?"

"Hello doll," she said, kissing me on my cheek, "I slept fine and you?"

"Great, thanks. So c'mon, can we leave for school?"

"Yeah sure," she sipped the last of her tea with her eyes on me.

…...

I entered the school gates like I was queen of the world. Everybody I walked past would turn to stare at me. It was a new kind of confidence. Misha, Tracey-Leigh and Tracey-Lee ran up to me and squeezed me. They were always so loud but not now.

"So Tasmin," said Tracey-Lee, trying not to sound conspicuous, "there's a surprise in the drama classroom for you."

"Uh guys, what is going on?"

"You'll see," said Misha, putting a strand of her straight brown hair behind her ear.

Tyler's POV

I was hoping she came. I had to tell her I was a vampire. I kept glancing at the clock every few seconds. The door opened. The Tracey's walked in first, followed by Tasmin, then Misha. What followed was an awkward silence where everyone would fidget. After what seemed like ages, Tracey-Leigh finally said, "I guess we'll see you later. Let's go guys."

Tasmin and I were just standing there for a while, looking at each other.

"I love you," I blurted out. She didn't seem shocked at all.

"I love you too, Tyler," she said, looking down. There was another silence.

"Tasmin?"

"Yes, Tyler?"

"I'm a vampire."

I know this chapter kinda sucked. Sorry, hopefully the next one'll be better.

Please give me ideas for the direction this story should take.

Thanks a mil for the reviews

-xHx-


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognize

**A/N:** Thank you so so so so (like infinity so's) for all the reviews. It means so much (heehee) and they make me laugh. Jenny is actually my best friend in real life, but her names not Jenny actually. I know it's moved really quickly but read on and you'll understand. Now to get on with the story.

**Chapter 7**

Tasmin's POV

I stared at him in disbelief.

He shuffled around with his feet.

I burst into a loud cackling laughter.

"You?" I asked, laughing my ass off, "A vampire?"

"Yes," he replied, walking up to me.

"What kinda sick joke is this?" I said, catching my breath, "when a guy tells a girl he loves her and she says she loves him too, the guy is then supposed to say something like 'I'm leaving the country' or 'I'm dying', but 'I'M A VAMPIRE'. Hell, that's a new one, but it just doesn't work kay, Tyler?"

"Tasmin," he said shaking me, "it's the truth okay, I am a vampire."

Tyler's POV

She didn't believe me. I had to make her believe. It was vital. I moved one foot away from her and my fangs began to grow. My eyes changed colour to a liquid silver.

She looked at me in wonder.

"Wow," she finally said.

She dropped to the floor beside the wall. I went to sit next to her.

"So it's true," she continued, "I dunno what to say."

"I should first let you know that I belong to The Night World. It's a secret society that consists of vampires, witches, shapeshifters and werewolves."

She didn't say anything so I continued, "There are two different kinds of vampires, the lamia and made vampires. Lamia are vampires who are born as vampires and they can grow old and choose when they wanna stop aging and they can have babies."

"And you're a lamia?"

"Yes, I'm a Redfern which is the most important vampire family, practically royalty."

"There are only two rules in The Night World, never tell a human about it and never fall in love with a human. The penalty is death, and I have just so happened to have broken both."

"But they couldn't have expected you to really not fall in with a human, that's kinda insane," she said.

"Love is fine 'coz with love the human might not even find out that you're part of the Night World, but they made it a rule so that we don't find out about the soulmate principle."

She turned to look at me, her big eyes even bigger.

She choked out, "Soulmate principle?"

"It says that there is only one person out there for you, and without that person you'll never be complete. They could be all wrong for you, but once you meet them, you're meant to be with them."

"Tyler, am I your soulmate….?"

I took her hand, so that it was bare skin to bare skin, and that static electricity current passed through us.

"Yes."

"I always knew there was something wrong about you Tyler Redfern, but I love you all the way."

I kissed her hand.

"I'll always love you."

"Are Kamiah and Jason soulmates?"

"Yes, and so is Alice and Zack."

"How did Zack and Kamiah take the whole 'I'm a vampire thing'?"

"They didn't. Kamiah is a witch and Zack a shapeshifter. They knew we were vampires."

"Uh so how did they know?"

"The symbols, the vampire one is a black dahlia." **A/N is it a dahlia?**

Tasmin's POV

I looked at his denim jacket and saw a small black stitching on the side pocket. I was cool with the fact that he was a vampire. It didn't matter, so long as we could be together. I'd never even had a proper boyfriend before, and there was no way I was letting Tyler go. There was a knock on the door and then I remembered that there were other people in this world, beside me and Tyler.

"Guys, can I come in?" came a voice I'd never heard before.

"Yeah sure," said Tyler.

It was Kamiah Adams.

"Hey Tyler," she said closing the door, "and you must be Tasmin, Tyler's told me so much about you."

I stood up, "Uh hi."

She was absolutely beautiful up close. She had caramel skin and green eyes. Her long black hair had tints of burgundy red in it. She looked like a Red Indian, like Pocahontas.

"I should let you two know that you've missed first period and the second period drama class will be coming here any second."

"What?" I screeched, "oh gosh no, I missed my vocal lesson."

"Relax, Tasmin," she said, "Tyler asked Jason to compel your teacher. She didn't even realize you weren't there."

"Compel my what?"

"Oh it's a vampire thing."

"Thanks Kamiah," said Tyler, "we should be going, c'mon Tasmin."

"It was nice to finally meet you Tasmin," said Kamiah.

"Nice to meet you too," I said mumbling.

Tyler took my hand and we left.

"Kamiah is gorgeous," I said.

"Yeah she is. She's a great witch too. It's a pity she's not a Harman."

"I'm not even going to ask what a Harman is," I said, giggling.

He turned to look at me, and cupped my face in his hands. That static-electricity-soulmate-thing happened.

"What's going to happen to us, Tyler?"

"What do you mean?"

"You said that it was against the Night World law to love a human. What will they do to us?"

"It's okay. I belong to Circle Daybreak; it's an organization that consists of all kinds of creatures and humans as well. We want humans and night world creatures to exist in harmony together."

"Yes, yes, yes. What Tyler's saying is true, it's just a shame that I don't belong to Circle Daybreak."

It was Naomi.


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognise, I do not own.

**A/N: **Sorry to keep you waiting… Thank you to Nightgirl25 for correcting me. I posted pictures of the characters on my profile so please check it out. You just have to copy the link and paste it to the address bar to see the pictures. I have a new story out; it's called 'Right Through Me'. Please check it out and read and review.

**Chapter 8**

Tasmin's POV

I didn't get any sleep the night before. Naomi's voice kept ringing through my head. _I'm going to make it hell for you Tasmin._

I got in the shower and the hot water calmed me. Mom rushed me out. I put on my tracksuit and went out.

The car ride was awesome. My mom spoke to my sisters and excluded me so I didn't have to say anything. Amy and Meenah were now fighting with each other. Some trivial reason, again. Mom turned around to reprimand them and forgot she was driving. There was another car coming from the other direction.

"MOM!" I yelled. She tried to swerve the driving wheel, but she was too late. Last thing I remember was the airbag popping up in front of me.

Tyler POV

I raced past all the nurses and doctors. I couldn't care. Tasmin had met in an accident. I needed to see her. I was at her ward now and came up to the front desk.

"Tasmin Daniels please," I said quickly.

"Room 7," said the nurse pointing down the hallway.

…

I looked down at her. She had a bandage around her head and pipes sticking out from everywhere.

"Excuse me Doctor," I said, "what happened to her?"

"She's got a terrible concussion and is in a coma. It could last for a couple of days."

"And her mom? And sisters?"

"Minor concussions. Tasmin just happened to be sitting on the wrong side. It could've been anyone."

But it was her.

…

So what did you think? Yeah sucky chapter. I know.

Please please please review so that I am inspired to carry on. Please please please.


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognize, I don't own.

**A/N:** Once again, thanks for all the reviews

**Chapter 9**

Tyler's POV

Hello Tasmin,

I brought my sister to visit you today. She wanted to come before but the doctor said only immediate family was allowed. They didn't even let me in, but they let Jenny in. You should've seen her face when she found out you were in hospital. It didn't even look like her. It was a mask of pure agony. You seem to be doing much better though. Your heart rate has increased and the doctor said you'll be out of the coma soon.

I miss you.

…..

To be honest, I was really bored. Tasmin has only been in my life for a little while, so what did I used to occupy myself with before. I had no idea. I didn't even wanna find a new Art tutor even though the test was in two days time. It didn't seem right without her. Oh goddess, would you listen to me? I sounded totally depressed.

Jenny's POV

"Tyler!" I yelled, trying to reach him, "Tyler!"

He turned around and I ran straight into him. That hurt.

"Ow, Jenny are you okay?"

"Yeah, perfect," I said, trying to catch my breath. He sat me down on a flower box, "I just gotta a call from Tasmin's dad. She's out of the coma but still in hospital. He says that we can visit after school."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. I'm going to find Misha and the Tracey's to let them know."

I ran along.

….

"Tasmin," I said when I saw her, "OMG how are you? Are you okay? Does your head hurt? Can I get you anything?"

"Whoa Jenny, slow down. I'm fine, I just took some painkillers so I'm great," she said. She tried sitting up but she flinched.

"Tasmin I've missed you," came Tracey-Leigh's voice.

"Tracey-Leigh," she said with pure joy in her voice and kissed her and the rest of them.

"Hello Tasmin Leah," said Tyler and you could literally see the happiness flowing out of him. He went to sit right next to her and she hugged him really hard.

Tasmin's POV

I remembered seeing a silver cord. Just that, a silver chord. What on earth did it mean? I decided to hold on to it and it seemed to pull me. It pulled me through the…dark, and into this bright white light. I came to the conclusion it was just one of my weird dreams but then my eyes opened. I had no idea where I was and no, this most definitely wasn't a dream. I opened my mouth to let out an ear-piercing scream but I took a good look around me. Pipes, a heart monitor, flowers, all the things you would find in a hospital. I was in hospital. And then I remembered, I was in a car accident. My mom, my sisters, were they okay? And that time I really did scream.

…

"She's in shock!" yelled the doctor, "Tasmin, sweetheart. You're fine."

"I'm fine," I repeated, "where is my mom? And my sisters? Are they okay?"

"They're all doing great. They were discharged last week. You've been in a minor coma and have had a really speedy recovery."

"When will I be discharged?"

"Soon. The next couple if days max."

"Okay. Where's my dad?"

"I'll alert him right away that you've recovered, kay?"

"Okay. Uh doctor, could I have some food? I'm starving."

…

What did you think? Tasmin's recovered! :D

Lol please review!


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognize I don't own.

**A/N: **Thanks for the review peeps and here's the long chapter we've all been waiting for.

**Chapter 10**

Misha's POV

"Agh! Would you look at her? Its like she's not interested in him!" I exclaimed.

"Misha! She was just in an accident. She needs time to recover!" Tracey-Leigh shouted me.

"Well when she recovers I'm taking her for a makeover!"

"I hate to say it but Misha's right. I mean how long until Tyler thinks she doesn't even like him?" said Tracey-Lee.

"I think you're both bogus. You don't see the way he looks at her. It's like his ready to kill someone for her."

We all looked over to the next flowerbox. Tyler was playing with her wild hair.

"Ok fine," said Tracey-Leigh, finally giving in, "we could definitely tame that hair."

"This weekend?" I asked my friends.

Tracey-Lee winked, "let's go tell Jenny."

Tyler's POV

I could her Misha and the Tracey's talking about Tasmin's hair. I giggled to myself. Tasmin looked up at me with her big blue eyes.

"Is something wrong?"

"No. Your friends are going over to Jenny to make plans for this weekend. They want you to come with for some girl time."

"Were you listening in on their conversation?" She raised her eyebrow.

"Its kinda hard not to. They talk loud."

Just then Jenny came over.

"Sorry Tyler, can I just borrow Tasmin for a second?"

"Sure Jenny. Go ahead sweetie, I'll be waiting right here."

Tasmin's POV

Jenny practically dragged me over to all my friends. I was still getting used to my limbs.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I asked.

"Tasmin we're all going for makeovers this weekend, do you wanna come with?" said Misha.

"Sure Mish. Which salon will we be going to?"

"All different ones," came Tracey-Leigh, "Aunty Rona will do our hair. You could tame yours but keep the curls. And maybe we should cut you a fringe. I think that'll good."

"Then we go over to my house," said Jenny, "and these ladies will be there. We'll get massages and manicures and pedicures and facials."

"Sounds fun. I'll get my dad to bring me."

…

"So my friends want me to get back in shape and they're pampering me this weekend," I told my parents on the dinner table.

"Oh how sweet of them. I remember when I used to go out with my friends…" said mom.

"Agh." The rest of us all said in unison.

"Please mom," begged Amy, "not another story."

But mom had already started.

…

I packed my cell phone, lip-gloss, compact mirror and purse into my slouch bag, and waited for my dad to eat his breakfast.

"C'mon daddykins! I'm gon' be late."

"I'm coming!"

We jumped into the car and I turned on the radio. My dad turned it down.

"So Tasmin. I wanted to talk to you about that uhm that boy who came to visit you. It was the first time your mother and I had both seen him and we were just wondering who he is," said my dad, trying not to sound conspicuous.

"Oh his name is Tyler Redfern."

"Oh okay."

Awkward silence.

"And uhm are you two friends or what?"

"Daddy, his my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend! I see. And uh is he joining you today?"

"No daddy, its girls only."

"And uhm did your mom have the-the… you-know-what talk with you? Or should I tell you?"

I couldn't help laughing out loud.

"Don't worry daddy. Mom beat you to it like a long time ago."

"That's good. That's good." Was all he said.

…

"Hey Tasmin," shouted Jenny and opened the gate for me. She squeezed me hard when she hugged me. It's like she's afraid of losing me. I entered the salon. The Tracey's were already there but there was no sign of Misha. They both waved at me from their seats. Tracey-Leigh had her hair in curlers and the other one was waiting for a blow dry.

"Where's Misha?"

"She's running just a lil late." Said Jenny showing me my seat. "Aunty Rona said she'll be with you in a second."

I just flipped through some magazines and admired those beautiful girls. Thank god I was Tyler's soulmate 'cause there were a lot of other pretty girls out there.

"Oh Tasmin Leah!" exclaimed Aunty Rona, "oh how I've missed you. I heard you were in an accident. Are you okay?"

"Aunty Rona, I'm fine. How are you? Looking fab I see."

And it was the truth. Aunty Rona had an amazing body for someone in their late forties. She did a lil twirl for me when I said that.

"Yes well after giving birth to your fourth child, you still gotta work out."

"Oh how's lil Kayla?"

"She's doing just right. So what am I doing with your hair today?"

"We're taming its frizzyness and cutting a fringe."

"I see someone has gotten more adventurous," she teased, "I'll just go get my tools. Oh hello Misha, glad to see you made it."  
"Hi everybody. Sorry I'm late." She took a seat next to Jenny.

Aunty Rona blindfolded me until she was done. She washed my hair with some Brazilian hair products and blow-dried it straight. She pulled some of my hair from the front and began snipping away. I could just feel, I didn't see anything.

"Voila," she said, spinning my chair around, "it's the new Tasmin Leah Daniels."

I looked at the mirror.

"Wow," I muttered. A fringe can really do the trick.

"I look different yet the same."

"You look beautiful sweetheart." The others had all gathered around me and looked in awe.

Misha and Tracey-Lee high-fived, "step one complete."

Jenny put a pink streak in her side bangs and Misha curled her hair. Tracey-Lee's hair was pin straight for a change and it framed her face perfectly and Tracey-Leigh put in a lot of blonde highlights.

"You all look great," I said to my beautiful friends.

"And the good thing is you hair will look great when it's curly too," explained Aunty Rona.

I smiled at her and gave her a big hug, "thank you so much Aunty Rona."

"Bye aunty Rona," they all shouted together.

Jenny's mom was already there, ready to take us to her house. Their living room looked like a real spa with cushions and different stations and ladies at all the stations smiling warmly at us.

"Ladies," said Mrs. Williams, "welcome home."

We all rushed off to the different stations. I went straight to the facial lady. Her name was Stella.

"So you're the girl Jenny put all of this together for?" she asked.

"Yeah I guess."

"Well I can tell you that your best friend really does love you."

I looked over at Jenny, she was getting a pedicure, "I love her too."

"So what facial am I giving you?"

"Something refreshing."

"I got just what you need."

…

"Guys," I began at the end of the day, "I dunno how to thank you for all of this. It has been an amazing day. I mean I had so much fun. I got a spunky new hair do, my skin feels great, my nails are shiny and my toenails are pink. It has been perfect."

"Aww Tasmin honey anytime," said Jenny.

"This was just for you to be 'you' again," came Misha.

"We're glad you enjoyed yourself," said Tracey-Leigh.

" 'Cause we did too," said the other Tracey.

"Aww," I said like a total girl, "I love you all. Group hug!"

…..

So did you like it?

I thought it needed more girly stuff but don't worry next chapter will be more intense and Tyler and Naomi will be in it. So get excited! :D  
xx


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything you recognize

**A/N: **Please review if you add it to favourites/alerts. This is after the apocalypse and the rules are still all there.

**Chapter 11**

Kamiah's POV

"No listen, you can't do that. It goes against everything we believe in," I exclaimed.

"It doesn't matter. This is a case of life and death and there can only be one winner."

"But you're making a mistake," I said, almost panting.

"I don't think so Mia. I've made my choice. And I have help and support on this."

I couldn't believe it. Someone I loved was doing this to me. Someone I cared about. Someone who knew everything about me.

I fell to my knees.

She kissed me on my head, "I'm not sorry Mia. But I have to do what's right."

"Katrina," I said, almost inaudible, "wait."

But she was gone.

I half-dragged myself to Jason's house. He had heard me coming and was waiting outside when I got there. I ran up to him and he held me in his arms. Sometimes it really just was me and him in the world…but not then.

"She's gonna do it Jason she's really gonna do it."

"We'll come up with a plan. We always do. And this has Tyler involved so we have to…"

Tyler's POV

I was sitting in my room with Tasmin when Kamiah showed up. She looked so distressed. Jason was sitting on the porch and he just hugged her and mumbled something about a plan and they came into the house. Something was wrong…

"Tasmin lets go visit Jason."

Of all people Katrina Adam. She was the one who's going to take us to the council. This didn't even make any sense.

"But why?"

"We don't know Ty, we don't know," said Jason.

My parents came into the room. They were allowed to be together because they met before the apocalypse.

"I just spoke to Lord Thierry. He'll come up with something to help us," said dad.

"But Katrina will be expecting that," said Kamiah softly, "she said she has some help or partner or something. She'll use everything against us."

My mom went over to hug her.

Tasmin hadn't said a word the whole time.

"Katrina will prove powerless against the Lord of the Night World," came my mom this time.

"I hope so," I added.

…

Review please!


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognize I don't own.

**Chapter 12**

Tasmin's POV

I couldn't go on like that. A month had gone by. And there were two days until my birthday, 5 June. We had no idea what Katrina could pull of those in two days. It could've resulted in all of our deaths. There were times when I wondered what would've happened if Tyler had never came into my life. But I found myself at a loss, trying to imagine the unimaginable. I knew all that Tyler wanted was to protect me and keep me safe. But he had to know that I didn't want my life turned into some bad soap opera. I knew how to deal with every situated that I was confronted with. That didn't mean that I came up with the solution straightaway but it came to me eventually. And I knew that Tyler knew that about me. That was why I was put under even more guard. I didn't get it though, if the lord of the Night World was on our side, we didn't have anything to worry about. But they worried.

"Tasmin," Tracey whispered, "Tasmin wake up. The teachers going to kill you."

I sat up.

"OMG did she see me Tracey?" I asked.

"No, but I'm surprised she didn't hear you. You were mumbling in your 'sleep'", she said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry Trace," I said rubbing my eyes, "I just haven't gotten much sleep lately and the work loads piling up and…" I trailed off.

"Tasmin are you okay? Is something wrong?" I didn't reply, so she carried on. "Your birthdays coming up! Whats the plans? C'mon spill!"

"I dunno hey, I haven't really thought about it."

"Oh having some alone time with Tyler," she said winking. I packed my books, ready to leave for the next class.

"Tracey I'm going to be 15 not 50, I don't think I need alone time."

"Yeah but Tyler might. Look theres your man. Anyway, catch you later?"

"Yeah bye," I waved and walked to Tyler.

"Hey," he said bending down to peck my cheek, "you don't look so great."

"Yeah well I don't feel so wonderful either."

"Whats wrong?"

"Its…everything," I blurted by mistake.

"Well talk to me," he replied and we walked to the next class together.

"Its just that I'm worried, I know according to Kamiah that Katrina is only out to get us so nobody else will be in danger. But I need to know with who she's paired up with. Its mocking me and every time I try to imagine who her allies are I come up with this evil Frankenstein or Dracula image. And I know that's bogus," he was laughing at me, "are you laughing? Tyler this is so not funny."

We took our seats by the window and he said, "I know Tasmin but I mean Dracula? You couldn't come up with anything a bit more original?"

"Well sorry but he was the only vampire I knew of before I met you and your world."

"It can be your world too you know," he said in a serious voice, "wait, in fact it is your world too, since you're my soulmate."

"Fair enough. Now lets pay attention before I start failing this class."

"Imagine that," he teased. I elbowed him and we both turned to face the front. At that moment in walked Kamiah, she had a message for Tyler. She came to where we were sitting, trying not to stumble. Her eyes looked puffy and red.

"Tyler," she whispered, "Jason's missing. No one's seen him. I asked Alice. I asked his crew. He's not skipping school. He'd tell me if he was so that I don't freak out or anything but he hasn't said anything."

"Calm down Kamiah, I'll go look for him right now," said Tyler and he got out of his seat and asked the teacher, "sir is it okay if I go and help to sort out this problem?"

The teacher dismissed him and Tyler and Kamiah left. I sat anxiously, anticipating Tyler to come back to class but he didn't. It seemed that the teacher forgot he ever went. It was break now. I walked down to the embankment where Alice and Zack were. He was holding her. Honestly, she looked like she was on the verge of a breakdown. I took out my water bottle and handed it to her.

"Thank you," she mumbled, "we've asked everybody Tasmin. No one's seen him. His missing. Tyler's out searching and Kamiah's doing a spell meant to locate his whereabouts. I mean what more is there?"

"Alice breathe," I said taking a hold of her, "Jason's not a kid, I'm pretty sure he can take care of himself."

"But something bad has probably happened to him. He would phone to let us know if he's fine. But he hasn't and yeah he's a badass but this is totally out of character for him." She took a sip of water. I sat down next to her.

"Everything's going to be alright Alice. Except for your hand," I exclaimed, "what happened?"

"Oh Kamiah needed my blood for the spell."

"Where is she?"

"Drama class," Alice said almost inaudibly. I hugged her tightly and kissed her head and ran to the drama class. Lucky for Kamiah the class was really far from all the others so she needn't worry about being caught. When I went in she was still setting up.

"Hey can I help you?" I asked.

"Yeah sure," she said looking up," can you please bring me all the items from that bag," pointing to a corner. I brought the bag and she was drawing a pentagram on the floor.

"What's the pentagram for?" I questioned.

"I use it to draw energy from all the elements. Spirit," she said walking over to the top point of the star and leaving a vial of blood there, "its Alice's blood. It symbolizes spirit." She walked clockwise around the pentagram. "This is water," she left a cup of water there, "this is fire," and at the point was a candle, "earth," and she left some soil at that point, "and air." A tree bark was at its point.

"Why use a tree bark for air?"

"Its from an oak tree. It comes from some ancient Wicca tradition. Don't ask," she said almost smiling, "I don't make the rules as much as I wish I did."

I smiled, "Where should I stand?"

"As far away from the pentagram as you can get. Tasmin when u say so, open the blood vial and pour it out at spirits point and then move to a corner in the room."

She moved to the middle of the pentagram and raised her arms up and closed her eyes. There were a few seconds of silence.

She yelled, "Tasmin now!"

I raced and opened the vial and poured the blood out and went back to the corner. I turned to face Kamiah and she was laying on the floor. Her hair an inch away from the candle.

"Kamiah!" I shouted, "Are you okay?"

She sat up, "I know where Jason is."

Please review! They can be very motivational and inspirational.


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **Ash: Mwahahah you will never own me.

Me: Sigh, you're right. LJ Smith does but that doesn't mean I can't hug you. (Chases Ash: P)

**Chapter 13**

"Kamiah," said Tasmin.

"Yes?"

"You're Jason's soulmate right?"

"Yes."

"Well then wouldn't you be able to just know where he was?"

"I tried that. I only got glimpses. Something messed with the silver chord. A bitch, I mean witch probably."

"Kamiah."

"Yes?"

"Do you have a driving license?" They were driving down the N1 highway and the last thing they needed was for a police to pull them over.

"To be honest Tasmin, I don't have one that's legal in this country. But I have this fake one that Tyler got for me." **(A/N: **In South Africa you have to be 18 to have a drivers and 17 for a learners.**)**

"Tyler? He hasn't told me about his illegal doings," Tasmin retorted.

"There isn't much to say. We may need it at any given moment."

_Damn Kamiah's out of it, _Tasmin thought miserably.

"Kamiah."

"Yes."

"Jason will be fine. You're his soulmate, if you haven't felt anything then nothing could've happened."

Kamiah smiled. "I hope so."

"Kamiah!" Tasmin yelled her name this time.

"WHAT?"

"I haven't told anybody where I am. Tyler doesn't know. My parents don't know. Jenny doesn't know. They've probably got the police after me right now," Tasmin sighed.

"Don't worry Tasmin. Tyler knows. He took care of your parents. They think you're safe. And Tyler will meet us there."

"Oh good," Tasmin was silent for a second. "Uh Kamiah, where exactly is there?" Tasmin had never seen those parts of Johannesburg before.

"We're driving north, towards the Zimbabwean border."

"The Zimbabwean border?" She repeated. "But that's like six hours."

"Do you wanna take the first shift or shall I?" Kamiah asked.

"But I can't drive."

"Then I will. Sleep, Tasmin. Don't worry."

Xx

"Tyler!" Jenny was looking for Tyler. The school day was nearly over and she couldn't find Tasmin anywhere. Jenny gave up and went to sit in her line for quad assembly. She saw Misha waving at her and she waved back. Behind Misha was Tyler. Jenna got up and sprinted over.

"Hey Mish. Hey Ty can I talk to you?"

"Sure Jenny," Tyler seemed hesitant.

She dragged him over to the 'Holy Wall'.

"Where is my friend?" She asked immediately.

"I could ask you that." Tyler looked innocent.

"Don't you dare lie to me Tyler Redfern! Tell me this instant!"

"I'm sorry Jenny I really don't know.

Jenny looked at him in defeat. "Fine."

She went back to her line.

….

Jenny followed Tyler after assembly. He pulled something out of his bag. It looked like a packet. And then he bit it open and he drank from it?

She stormed up to him. He turned around. They both had a look of shock in their eyes.

Tyler was drinking blood.

Xx

Sorry it was so short. I promise the next chapter will be longer.

Now do you see that sexy button down there. Press it and review. Lets see if I can get 50?

Thank you, amazing readers xoxo


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N:** So I'm giving this story another chance. I started this when I was 14 and I read over it and my terrible writing appalls me. Also, I didn't have any clear plot or plan for it so it all just fell apart. Hopefully, it works out better this time round. I can't promise to update quickly though. Thank you for sticking with this story and giving me inspiration to push through. I will try my best to complete it as best I can.

Tyler's POV 

"WHAT- HUH- WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Jenny yelled, her eyes wide with fright. She pointed at the bag in my hand and the blood around my mouth.

"Jenny," I breathed and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand, "Don't panic. Keep calm. Breathe. Breathe."

I was trying to contain my breathing also, thinking of a way to get out of this.

"Did you eat Tasmin?" She asked incredulously.

"WHAT?" I lowered my voice. "No. No why would you think that? I love her. Jenny, I promise you, she's okay."

"I want the full truth right now Tyler Redfern! Don't you dare lie to me!"

"Okay well I'm a vampire and so is my entire family. Kamiah and her evil sister are witches and so is Naomi. Zack's a shapeshifter and we all belong to the Night World. You cannot tell a soul about this okay? I was only feeding because I need a lot of strength to help Kamiah and Tasmin. They're getting Jason back," I said all of this as calmly as I could, trying to send positive vibes out to Jenny.

Jenny looked shaken up. Her usually golden skin looked pale and her eyes were sunken. "Where are they now?" She asked.

"On their way to the Zimbabwean border. I need to leave right now so that I can catch up with them. There is no way I am letting them face whatever dangers there may be by themselves," I said, clenching my fists.

Jenny hugged me and it took me by complete surprise. "Be safe Tyler! And bring back my best friend!"

I could only nod and then I was off.

Tasmin's POV

I woke up, stretching my arms and hitting it against the top of the car.

Yawning, I asked Kamiah, "How far are we?"

"We're about a half hour from the border but I sense a lot of power around here," she said and pulled over on the gravel road. All around us is barren field but when I looked further away I could see a rural community. At least there were people around lest anything happen.

"My butt's numb," she said when she gets out of the car and I look at her strangely. Then we both burst out into giggles. I stopped laughing but Kamiah's turned into crying. She sobbed quietly and the tears streamed down her face. "I just hope he's okay," she hiccupped.

I walked around the car and gave her a tight hug and she ceased crying.

Wiping her tears away, she said, "Lets go kick some witch butt."

"Where are we going to find them?" I asked.

She stepped away from me and observed our surroundings. She then closed her eyes and made some humming noise and pointed to her right. I cursed. That was the side with no sign of activity. Just savannah.

We walked through the tall, dry grass, swatting the insects that buzzed around. Then we came to a spot where there was no more grass.

Kamiah did the humming thing again and we turned left.

"I hope Tyler shows up soon," Kamiah whispered.

"Tyler's coming?" I asked, feeling my heart lift and my stomach do somersaults just at the sound of his name.

"Yeah you didn't think he'd leave you just with me right?"

I didn't know what to think. "Then shouldn't we wait?"

"There's no time-"

"You're quite right Kamiah. You've run out of time."

When I opened my eyes, I couldn't see anything. From the dirty, damp smell I could tell we were underground. Nothing good ever happens underground.

There were candles all around the place so I managed to make out Kamiah's figure next to mine in the same position.

My hands were tied together above my head and I was dangling from the ceiling- if you could call it that. My breath caught in my throat and I could feel tears start to well in my eyes.

"I see she's awake." Said the voice from earlier on. "Hello princess."

"Don't call me that," I seethed.

Naomi stepped into the light from the candle. I should've known.

Katrina Adams came trailing in behind her, her head down and her arms behind her back.

Katrina ran to her still unconscious sister.

"How did you manage to kidnap Jason?" I asked.

"I had help," Naomi admitted. "Especially from those sisters over there. Even though Kamiah didn't know about it, she was the biggest help."

"What are you talking about?" This whole thing sounded completely ridiculous to me.

"I'm saying that Kamiah Adams poisoned her own soulmate because of what she gave him. I didn't force her to do anything. It was all consensual," Naomi sneered.

I couldn't believe it. My heart was racing, I could hear it thumping and my breath was coming in heavy gasps.

"YOU BITCH!" I yelled out. That was the wrong move. Naomi had all the power here. She could hurt me. Where the hell was Tyler?

Naomi literally zapped herself and she stood right in front of me. From the corner, I heard Katrina whimper.

"Watch yourself vermin," she threatened, "You're the one that started this whole mess in the first place. If you hadn't taken Tyler away from me!"

"Naomi, you were never with Tyler," I tried to reason, "You can't stop true love."

"True love is a myth," she said. The candles started extinguishing, one by one but I didn't say anything. I felt like help was coming. "Tyler is confused. He knows it's me that he should be with subconsciously. What can you expect? He's a boy. It takes a while for them to catch up with their brains. But it doesn't matter. Soon he will be mine and you will be gone. And then I'll show you true love."

She was sick. Naomi was a very sick person. Mentally. She needed help. I was gobsmacked. I'd known her all my life and she turns out to be this- this evil and lonely witch. I seriously needed to take a step back and sort my life out.

Naomi screamed. Someone or something was pulling her from behind.

"Stay quiet," the voice threatened but I recognised it. How could I not? That was the voice that had the power to tug on my heartstrings.

"Tyler!" She gasped out.

"No Naomi, SHUT UP!" Tyler shouted. I couldn't see anything but I felt it when Tyler came around to untie me. When I was free, I held onto him in what was traditionally called a 'hug' but I just needed to be close to him. I needed to breathe him in and feel him and know that he was mine. And that I was safe.

"You came," I whispered.

"Of course I did," he squeezed me, rubbing his hands up and down my arms and playing with my hair. He kissed me on my forehead and eyelids and nose. "I'll go anywhere for you." He hugged me again. "You're safe now."

"Where's Naomi?"

"She's gone, don't worry Tasmin, I took care of it. She's gone and you're safe."

"What did you do?"

"What I had to do." Tyler didn't look at me.

"Did you- did you kill her?"

"I'm sorry. So sorry. She was going to hurt you. I couldn't live with myself if she had done anything. She would have tried again Tasmin. I'm just keeping you safe." When I didn't say anything, Tyler said, "Let me get Kamiah and Katrina and then we can leave, okay?"

I didn't say anything. I felt numb. What world had I gotten myself involved in? Death. Murder. Destruction. They were all capable of it. And I'm just a human. What did I know? I knew nothing.

But looking at Tyler who was bending down, helping Katrina up, I knew what I had to do. Even if it would break me.

**A/N: REVIEW**


End file.
